WasIstOben Wiki
!!! Welt befindet sich noch im Aufbau. Server daher noch NICHT puplic !!! Bild:Header.jpg Hauptmenü * ServerInfo * Tutorials * FAQ * Regeln * Gallery * OtherShiat * Servermap * Forum * TS3 * Bug Tracker * > Erste Schritte * Blog:Test Tags uQuest | Bug Tracker | Bug Tracker | LWC | Citizens | Erste Schritte | WorldGuard | SpeedSign | Regeln | Moderator | Essentials | CustomMusic | AntiHack | VoxelDOOP | SemiAdmin | Stargate | Falsebook | Default | AuthMe | Tutorials | Ränge | Dynmap | Builder | Admin | WorldEdit Updates * 06/23 | Sonntag, 26.06. wird der Server eröffnet * 06/22 | Stadt: 90% letzte Feinheiten * 06/21 | Stadt: 80%, Homepage ist zu Wikia umgezogen * 06/16 | Stadt: 60%, Homepage 85% - Gallery hinzugefügt * 06/12 | Homepage zu 80% fertig * 06/07 | Homepage und Forum online, bearbeitung folgt... * 06/06 | Minecraft 1.6.6 Server geht online und ist unter der IP "weil-ers-kann.de" für Auserwählte zu erreichen. Update Archive News [http://de.wasistoben.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Wasistoben/WasIstOben_geht_online WasIstOben geht online] | Kommentare left Endlich ist es soweit. WasIstOben, DER Minecraft Server, kann nun von jedem PC auf Welt angesteuert werden. Spielt Minecraft mit einer netten Community und auf einem TOP gepflegtem Server. 24/7 könnt ihr suchen, buddeln und bauen um am Ende doch wieder alles abzureisen. Datei:Daten_banner.jpg Unser Server trumpft mit einem Währungssystem, mehr als 80 Quests, neuester Redstonetechnologie, riesigen Bauten und einer unbegrenzten Welt. Geschützte Bereiche und detailierte Serveraufzeichnungen geben Griefer kaum eine Chance. Joint auf unseren Server und erlebt ihn in voller Pracht! Disclaimer Use any information contained in these pages at your own risk. Every attempt has been made to ensure the information contained here is safe to perform, however wasistoben.tk will not be held responsible for any damage to your System that may occur by following the guides here. wasistoben.tk is not responsible for any files that are hosted externally. wasistoben.tk does not host any copyrighted files. Jeglicher Inhalt wird auf eigene Gefahr benutzt. wasistoben.tk haftet nicht für Schäden an ihren Systemen die durch den hier veröffentlichen Inhalt entstehen könnten. wasistoben.tk kann nicht für Daten die extern gehostet sind verantwortlich gemacht werden. wasistoben.tk hostet keine Daten die unter einem Copyright stehen. test Hauptmenü [http://de.wasistoben.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Wasistoben/WasIstOben_geht_online WasIstOben geht online] | Kommentare left Endlich ist es soweit. WasIstOben, DER Minecraft Server, kann nun von jedem PC auf Welt angesteuert werden. Spielt Minecraft mit einer netten Community und auf einem TOP gepflegtem Server. 24/7 könnt ihr suchen, buddeln und bauen um am Ende doch wieder alles abzureisen. Datei:Daten_banner.jpg Unser Server trumpft mit einem Währungssystem, mehr als 80 Quests, neuester Redstonetechnologie, riesigen Bauten und einer unbegrenzten Welt. Geschützte Bereiche und detailierte Serveraufzeichnungen geben Griefer kaum eine Chance. Joint auf unseren Server und erlebt ihn in voller Pracht! Updates * 06/21 | Stadt: 80%, Homepage ist zu Wikia umgezogen * 06/16 | Stadt: 60%, Homepage 85% - Gallery hinzugefügt * 06/12 | Homepage zu 80% fertig * 06/07 | Homepage und Forum online, bearbeitung folgt... * 06/06 | Minecraft 1.6.6 Server geht online und ist unter der IP "weil-ers-kann.de" für Auserwählte zu erreichen. Update Archive Kategorie:Wiki